fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sloth (2003 anime)
Is the part in the trivia about "Her appearance is the only truly original design that wasn't in the manga" even true? Firstly, she looks like Trisha, who is in the manga. I think this distinction should go to Wrath; isn't HE the only one who's truly original in every sense of the word from the manga?Tommy-Vercetti 17:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think whoever wrote the note was trying to suggest that the anime Wrath was based off of the manga's Pride and that it makes Trisha/Sloth the only anime Homunculus who wasn't based off of a manga Homunculus...but you're right. either way the point is misleading and unnecessary. CorbeauKarasu 17:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It was a good idea to change it then. The whole point of "Wrath was based off the manga's Pride" couldn't be true. We didn't know Selim was Pride until LONG after the first anime was finished. Tommy-Vercetti 18:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Age She doesn't look like she 3 or 4. she looks like she's in her twenties. i can tell that she's one of the youngest of the Homunculi though. :Well, Trisha was probably in her thirties when she died. Sloth however, as a Homunculus, had only been alive for three or four years. Since the Homunculi in the 2003 anime were based off failed human transmutations, they appear to be the age the human was when they died.--Fullmetal Fan 19:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :When Trishia died, she was exactly 26 as you can see by her tomb stone. Sloth is 3-4 because Ed and Al tried to bring back Trisha 3-4 years ago. Sloth can be considered 29 or 30; Trisha's age plus the years it took for Ed and Al to encounter Sloth. 01:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC)AJ : Better Sloth then the manga sloth? Because I think she's far more interesting then the Manga Sloth is. Good for you. I think Sloth 2003 is an insanely melodramatic, cliche character; the trademark of that series. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 18:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) To put my oar in late, it was only when I read the Mysteries and Secrets book about Fullmetal (published before Brotherhood appeared) that I learned that the reason 2003 Sloth has water-based powers is because "water follows the path of least resistance". It also said that Sloth is the least emotional of the homunculi, which to a point, I guess I'd give. --Nancy Jay, UK, 27 January 2014 Juliet Douglas So was the "Juliet Douglas" that shot the Ishvalan child just Envy in disguise? Cause the real Juliet Douglas died 2 years before the war, and the war (1900-07 ish) happened waay before Sloth was created (1910). I know that in Brotherhood Envy was in disguise when he shot the child, but I'm not sure about the 2003 version. Lancebruh (talk) 19:45, November 20, 2016 (UTC) The "Juliet Douglas" story in Ishbal was a lie. Instead, Amestris Special Forces, including Dolcetto, Martel and Roa, infiltrated an Ishbalan temple and massacred their priests, sparking off the war (episode 39). Those Special Forces were transfered to the 5th Laboratory and made into Chimeras. 17:13, November 23, 2016 (UTC)